Phantom Phans
by deadlydaisy8o8
Summary: Wait, what! Tucker! who sighed me up for this!" Danny paced back and forth across his room. "A public apearence by Danny Phantom is not what i needed this saturday!" Danny sighed and sat down envisioning the hoards of girls that would be waiting for him
1. Chapter 1

_Ha ha my first Phantom fan fiction! just the first chapter. not very interesting in my oppinion. I do however have some very devious plans * evil smile * yes yes i know another Danny Phantom and girly mob related story how borring but hey i couldn't help myself. I do hope that what i have in mind will make it a little less than ordinary... ah well i should have the next chapter up at the latest by the end of the week. (had fingers crossed behind back) that's my goal anyway. by then things should start to pick up as far as the story goes. gosh i really hate intoductions... now without further adue..._

* * *

Danny Tucker and Sam were all leaving the comic book store after their weekly comic book run. Sam had a few new dark and sinister comics to occupy her time, Danny carried a wide variety of different superhero related comics, and Tucker, had, along with several other tech related comics, the latest edition of Danny Phantom.

"Common Tuck why do you buy that stuff? You get to see the real thing every day! Besides none of this is accurate, there's no way I'd say half of that stuff." Sam raised an eyebrow begging to differ. Tucker hastily flipped to the next page without losing his grip on the rest of his things.

"Awe common Danny, aren't you at least curious? Besides, someone around here has to keep a tab on Phantom's publicity status. You really should think about putting yourself out there more. Sign a couple autographs, take a few pictures, what good is being a superhero if you don't get to reap the benefits?" Sam was quick with an exasperated response her arms in the air above her head.

"How about helping people and doing all you can to make the world around you a better safer place to live." Tucker just stared blankly. "Why do I even bother?"

"Whatever, Danny seriously think you could at least do a little more meet and greet. I mean you've got practically thousands of fans just here in Amity Park! Take the comic convention this Saturday for example, a visit from phantom would probably make a lot of people happy, and I mean you do want to make people happy right?"

"Yeah I guess it couldn't be so bad I mean as long as it didn't get to out of hand I wouldn't mind. It'd be nice to know I was appreciated." Danny looked off into space thoughtfully. They finally came to tuckers house.

"Well we'll see you tomorrow Tucker!" Danny waved at his friend as he ascended the steps to his house. Tucker opened the door and the smell of Pork roast hit him in the face making his mouth water.

"Afternoon sweetie how was school?"

"Same as always." Tucker threw his backpack down in the entry way and he walked over to grab a bite of whatever his mom was making in the kitchen before heading upstairs to his room.

"Don't spoil you're appetite!" his mom called as he trudged up the stairs.

"I won't!" he droned back as the door to his room creaked open. He swiftly pulled out his desk chair and logged onto his computer. He got on the internet, checked his e-mail, yadda, yadda. He never told Danny or Sam, but he liked to go visit the Danny Phantom Phan page when he got bored. It was cool really, all the fun games and to play. Plus the ladies were always impressed with his extensive knowledge of all things Phantom. Plus he thought it was a good idea to keep tabs on how much the outside world knew about them. I mean we didn't want to much information out there.

He scrolled down the page, the site absolutely plastered with neon green, black, and white. He clicked on the fan art/pictures icon. You'd be surprised at the stuff he found in here. Most of it was uses just some stupid drawing that looked like it had been done by a three year old; some pictures from the news papers, there were some really funny pictures though that people had taken on their cell phones while Danny was in the middle of doing something. His face stuck in a weird position. These always made him laugh to himself. He finished perusing the newest pictures and went back to the main page. He checked his forum for any new questions that any Phan goers might have posted while he was away. He had established the forum out of need really. After becoming a regular on the site he was quickly recognized for his knowledge of the superhero and everyone seemed to have questions for him. He was about to log off when he got an instant message.

**Super0phantom0phreak0:** are you going to the comic convention in Amity Park this Saturday?

He had updated his status to say that he was excited for the comic convention. So the question wasn't so weird.

**Phantomphriend186:** Yeah, wat makes u ask

**Super0phantom0phreak0:** well it is going to b in amity… do u think DP will show up?

**Phantomphriend186:** I'm not sure… maybe if there's a ghost

**Super0phantom0phreak0:** I really hope he does I mean he would want to come right if all his fans were there? :)

**Phantomphriend186:** I guess it's not like I could tell you

Really, Tucker could tell her exactly what was going to happen. Danny was going to be at the comic convention, sure, but not the Danny they wanted to see. Danny wasn't one to go looking for attention.

**Super0phantom0phreak0:** oh well thanks I really hope he comes ttyl!

**Phantomphreiend186:** see ya

**Super0phantom0phreak has signed off.**

Tucker thought nothing of the short conversation and went back to logging off. He stretched back in his chair with a yawn; exhausted from a busy day.

Next Day…

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" the excited squeals of Paulina Sanchez could be heard from down the hall. Danny instinctively readied himself for a fight at the cry, hitting his head on his locker in the process, but relaxed after he realized it was nothing.

"Gezze what has her so excited" he rubbed his tender head as he turned to his two friends.

"Didn't you get the memo?" Star walked by disgusted with the dweebs but talking to them anyway because Paulina had told her to let everyone she saw know about the comic convention. "Danny Phantom agreed to show up at the comic convention this Saturday. Seeing as the man never makes public appearances Paulina is beyond syced. Everyone is obviously going to be there for a good look at him. It's the social event of the weekend." Without a second glance Star walked away having finished her spiel.

Danny stood staring into space his eyes glazed over. Sam looked back and forth between Danny and Star.

"Wait wait wait, where did she say Danny Phantom was going to be this weekend? I could've sworn she said he was going to be making a public appearance. Is Phantom making a public appearance? Danny why didn't you tell us!" Sam looked at Danny clearly frustrated. He snapped out of his trance to answer her.

"Don't look at me this is the first I've heard about it. I had nothing to do with it!" He put his hands up defensively at her remarks. Tucker stood next to them a guilty grin on his face. He had a slight idea of where that little rumor would've started. Sam didn't fail to notice his guilty demeanor and looked at him with a gaze that very clearly said 'really tucker? What have you done now?"

"It wasn't me I swear!"

"Oh sure mister 'what good is being a superhero if you don't get to reap the rewards' there's definitely no correlation between that and the fact that Danny suddenly has a publicist the next day!" Sam shifted her weight to one side and continued to stare at her friend, while Danny was putting all the pieces together.

"Tucker, you did this! What were you thinking! You didn't even ask me first!" Danny was now being thrown into a panic, the prospect of standing in front of hundreds of people daunting.

Danny had never been good with standing in front of a crowd. In second grade he had done a report of giraffes; everything was perfect, he had all of his notes and an awesome glow in the dark poster that his sister Jazz had helped him with. He was doing great until he had to give his presentation. He still remembered the hot itchy feeling he got as he walked to the front of the classroom. He stood shaking for a solid minute. He could feel everyone's eyes boring into him scrutinizing his every move. He opened his mouth to start, and ended up puking all over Kwan in the front row. Even if it was a long time ago not much had changed about his situation. It was mostly due to the fact that now Jazz did all the cooking that kept him from spilling over. Danny gave a desperate look to Tucker. Worry could be seen starting to creep into his eyes.

"Danny really I never said anything! It was someone online. They asked if they I thought he was going to be there. I didn't even say if I knew for sure! It must have grown from there; I swear I would never do anything like that with asking!" Tuckers voice seemed to climb an octave as he desperately tried to explain himself to his most loyal friends.

"It's okay Danny you don't have to go. You technically have no liability here. I mean it's not like someone is going to do anything drastic if you don't show up." A small group of giggly girls was coming loudly down the hallway towards them.

"Oh my Gosh did you here Danny Phantom is going to be making a formal appearance! I swear if this is all a cruel hoax, and he doesn't show up. I might do something drastic" Danny let his head fall against the locker with a loud metallic bang; his shoulders fell into his chest.

"I'm doomed."

* * *

pretty please R&R! * makes sad puppy face*


	2. Chapter 2

_HAHA! don't you love snow days? I do! well here's the next chapter, really i debated adding it onto the end of the first chapter, but i'm not sure how. so here it is, as chapter two! um a few things i always forget to mention in the first chapter..._

_I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. if i did there would have been a ton more episodes._

_this is all taking place pre- PP in case you hadn't figured that out._

_if you thought my story absoulutley sucked, i'm begging you to comment! tell me why! how else am i going to get better?_

_okay well once again i think this is a pretty mellow chapter. I was tempted to just skip this part but i felt like i needed to write it. for the sake of the story. after this i can finnaly get to writting the exciting parts! yeha!_

* * *

It was Wednesday after a very long grueling day of school. They had all gone to Sam's house to hang out in the basement, and to come up with some sort of plan. Whispers about the coming Saturday had followed him like his shadow all day. He was now sitting placidly in a giant red sofa that probably cost more than his sister's car. He took his hands away from his forehead and looked up at Sam and Tucker with a strained face.

"I'm sorry!" Tucker cried for the millionth time; mistaking Danny's glance as an accusation.

"Tucker shut up! There's nothing we can do about it now, except plan ahead and be prepared" Sam pointedly got up to pace along the back wall, in front of the plasma screen television.

"How are we going to get ready for this thing? It's not like I can rehearse being run over by a mob of crazy fans." Danny let his head fall back in frustration.

"Exactly, that's why you have to be prepared to phase through them. Do you see what I'm saying here? You need to be ready for what the crowd is going to throw at you; figuratively and literally." Danny looked at Sam skeptically.

"Okay I think I can handle the whole not getting physically hurt thing, I fight ghosts on a daily basis, but I mean common Sam! What am I supposed to do once I'm there; the hokey pokey! They're going to want a show, and autographs, and who knows what else!" Tucker waited a minute before he spoke; not sure if he was going to be received well.

"I think I may be able to help you on that."

"Tucker I do not need your advice on how to talk to girls. We want to keep them under control; not totally repulse them with lame pickup lines." Tucker let that one slide with an angry glare.

"I mean, that I have connections that you might not have. I know of a couple of places we can use to our advantage…" They both looked at him curiously.

"Behold!" Tucker stood up and walked over to them. "The questions, millions of teenage girls are dying to ask you." Sam and Danny leaned in to get a look at Tuckers PDA. He had pulled up his web forum on Danny Phantom's Phan Page. Danny started to read the list of questions out loud.

"How old _exactly_ is he?

What's his favorite color?

Does he have to sleep?

What's it like to overshadow someone?

How did he die?

Is he a virg- Tucker! What is this?" Tucker beamed.

"It's you're fan site. I've been keeping an eye on it ever since you held the mayor hostage. Someone had to keep track of this sort of thing." Tucker shrugged as Sam took the PDA from out of his hands.

"That's great Tuck, but what am I going to gain from knowing the fantasies of millions of fan girls that is going to help me." There was a pause as Sam studied Tuckers PDA, and Danny let himself, once again, slip into doubt.

"You know Danny, Tucker's right; you should see some of these questions. If someone asks you these, you better have an answer, fast, or you might look suspicious. It might be a good idea to have some responses ready for when they're finally asked." Tucker absolutely glowed at Sam's praise.

"Here let me see that…" Danny's eyes quickly zoomed up and down the screen. "Okay fine I'll look through it. Tuck, will you email me the link? It's getting late; I better head home if I want to make it back before my curfew." Danny stood up and walked over to the stair case to get his backpack.

"Danny it's going to be fine. Just get some sleep, and we can deal with it in the morning." Sam walked over to see him out the door.

"Yeah okay I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See ya." Tucker and Sam both said in unison.

* * *

Danny walked up to the door, hoping to invisibly slip up into his room for a quite peaceful night of sleep.

As always that was not to be the case.

"DANNY you're home!" Danny's dad Jack bounded to his son at the door. "Did you know that the ghost boy is going to be making a public appearance this Saturday?"

"No I, ah, hadn't noticed anything about it, really."

"Well your mother and I are going to be taking full advantage of this opportunity you know. Putting himself in a vulnerable position right in the middle of town. He's practically begging to be caught! I can't wait to see the look on his face when we spring on him from behind! I'm going to get that ghost so bad there won't be anything left!" Danny's dad gave him a swift pat on the back that had the floor rushing up at him. Wait, his parents were going to the comic convention!

His parents!

With all their ghost hunting equipment!

With all of those people!

Danny let the horror show on his face for a millisecond before he put on a mask of placid indifference. There had to be a way around this. He was not, ABSOULUTLEY NOT, going to be standing in the middle of a hoard of screaming girls, while his parents tried to BB-Q him from a distance. The hoard was bad enough. Now he had to worry about his parents attacking him! Not to mention getting them to stop attacking without hurting them. He had to once again conceal his look of dismay, as he watched his mom walk towards them from the kitchen.

"Now sweetie we don't want to totally destroy the ghost boy. We want there to be something left over to study and experiment on right?"

"You know Mattie you're right. Danny, did you want to come help me polish the ecto-rays? I added a new automatic targeting system!" Danny weakly got up from the floor and picked up his books which had fallen directly on his head upon his collapse.

"That's okay dad, I was just going to go upstairs and get some sleep, I uh, had a long day."

"Alright son, but be careful! you never know when a ghost might be around!" Danny was already halfway up the stairs trying to at least make it to his room before anything else could go horribly wrong. He let out a deep sigh as he laid down on his bed. This was going to be one very interesting Saturday.

* * *

_wow that seemed a lot longer in a word document. Please R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ha! yet another chapter up in record time! i'm so excited for this one! stuff finnaly starts to happen! well enough of listening to me bable. I hate long authors notes anyway. enjoy the show!_

* * *

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP. Smack! Danny flopped over and punched the snooze button. He didn't want the day to start. It was Saturday. Normally he would have been anticipating the end of the week with enthusiasm, but this week he had hoped for Saturday to never come. Alas, time didn't stop because of one halfa's wishes.

Danny stumbled out of bed, walking toward the door. He would have to get this over with sooner or later. He slowly swaggered his way down the stairs in a stupor. He found his parents in the kitchen finishing up on their latest experimental ghost weaponry.

"Good morning sleepy head!" His mom cheerily greeted him from behind a welding mask.

"Morning." Danny pulled out a chair and absentmindedly poured himself a bowl of cereal, the little rainbow colored O's clinking around in the bottom of the bowl. They reminded him of his arch nemesis Vlad.

"DANNY you're up!' His dad greeted him, 'I wanted to get around to showing you this new ghost technology before we left. Although the ghost kid did say what day he was going to be there, it would've been nice to know what time he was going to show. That way we wouldn't have to wake up so early. Anyway this is the new Ghost Detector! It tracks ghosts and ghost items like the Real-World-Item-Detector in the Specter Speeder! So even if a ghost is invisible we'll be able to tell where the sucker is! HA! Try to get away from Jack Fenton now!" His dad's ramblings broke off as he focused on his work. Danny, ever so slightly, backed away from the device. He never knew with his father's new technology; it could zap him or something.

Danny quickly ate his cereal, wanting to get as far away from any experimental technology as possible. He drank his milk with a gulp, and then quickly hurried up the stairs to take a shower.

"Sweetie, we'll most likely be gone when you come back down! Don't worry about where we are; you can always reach us on the Fenton communicator!" His mom heard him thunder up the stairs and snapped out of her trance long enough to reassure her son of their whereabouts.

"Okay mom." Danny slowed down a little once he reached the top of the stairs. He turned into the bathroom to take a quick shower. The hot water reliving some of his stress. He stepped out of the shower and turned intangible to let all the water fall to the floor. He got back to his room and stuffed his head through his shirt, got his pants on, along with his worn down shoes.

He cautiously went down the stairs, wary of any ghost detecting device that might come zooming at his face. Just as his mom had predicted, they had left by the time he was out of the shower. He let out a sigh of relief as he lazily continued the rest of the way down the stairs. He picked up his cell phone and unplugged it from his charger. He stuffed it in his pocket before going out to the back yard to get his bike from the shed. Sam, Tucker and himself had agreed to meet at Tucker's house before they went to the convention; so they could go as a group. Danny could feel his stomach turning in knots as he got closer to his destination. He was really not looking forward to this.

Danny skidded to a halt in front of his friend's house. Sam and Tucker were already waiting for him on the front step.

"Ready to go? Sure you don't, you know, want to watch a movie or something first?" Tucker motioned to his front door.

"No I better not; I'm going to have to face the music eventually, might as well get it over with." He waited as his friends mounted their bikes to be on their way.

"That's the spirit Danny! Besides, what guy doesn't want to be swarmed with crazy girls?" Danny sighed and Tucker's face fell at the glare he received from Sam. They were only a minute away. They could see the increase in traffic in the streets as they neared the park where the convention was held. They turned the corner and stopped dead in their tracks.

The comic convention was nowhere to be seen.

A giant Danny Phantom convention stood in its place

The scene was dominated with white, black, and green. The amount of blue in the sky paled in comparison to the display of color before them. Everywhere people wore black t-shirts with the Danny Phantom emblem on it. Posters with his face on it were everywhere staring down at him, heavy metal bands preformed on a stage adorned with Danny Phantom paraphernalia, street vendors were selling everything from Danny Phantom candy, balloons, and action figures; to offering things like Danny Phantom tattoos and piercings for the more daring. The crowd ranged from five to six year olds to people in their early twenties. A giant parade balloon shaped like the said halfa hovered in the middle of the park; seeming to be in flight, as it's smiled a corny smile down at them. Both boys and girls were everywhere, milling around, taking in the sites and waiting for their favorite hero to appear.

"Whoa." Sam was the first to say anything about the sight in front of them.

"Where did all this stuff come from? They only had four days to get ready for it!" Tucker got off his bike and maneuvered it over towards the bike rack. He had felt a renewed pang of guilt for what he had unintentionally put his friend up to. Danny could only stand and blink at what was in front of him.

"Danny … Danny… DANNY!" Sam stood beside him, shaking him out of a trance. Danny turned, worried, to face his friend. "Listen to me! These people aren't here to hurt you. You are going to be perfectly fine. Danny did you hear me?" Danny swallowed and nodded.

"Can I, you know, have a look around first, just to get used to it?" His voice cracked as he spoke. Sam looked at him with her most comforting face.

"Sure Danny whatever sounds good to you." She reassured him as Tucker bounded over to his friends after locking up his bike.

"Sweet! I wanted to see about getting one of those Phantom Phone covers, they look like they would fit my PDA!" Tucker enthusiastically grabbed his friends by the wrists and pulled them into the crowd.

* * *

"Finally! Now i can get back to hunting the ghost child." Skulker looked around the messy lab he had emerged into. He spotted a picture of his target on the table and quickly went over to incinerate it. But hesitated when he saw what it said.

**Come see DANNY PHANTOM!**

**This Saturday**

**Real live and in the flesh!**

**(Well you know what we mean.)**

Skulker picked up the piece of paper off the lab bench to examine it closer.

"Well whelp, it seems that I won't have to track you down after all. This is almost going to be too easy." The room filled with Skulker's cynical laugh as he phased through the ceiling and headed towards his prey.

* * *

"Guys look it's a Fenton thermos, that's actually a thermos!" Tucker was still bouncing around looking at all of the merchandise for sale. Sam let a small smile spread over her face at Tucker's excitement. Danny just looked around nervously. It was approaching noon and the sun was starting to beat down on their backs. Tucker stopped as a loud rumble could be heard coming from his stomach. Sam checked her watch.

"It's almost 1:30, we should get something to eat. Danny, you know we can't put this off forever. After we eat why don't you find a good place to go ghost and get this over with?" Sam started looking for a good place to feed Tucker.

"No it's okay Sam I'm really not that hungry, you guys go eat, I'll go, you know, do my thing."

"You go dude, we'll be rootin' for ya!" Tucker was still distracted by the scent of cheap carnival food.

"Okay Danny well see you later." Sam followed Tucker towards and elephant ear vendor leaving Danny to stand in the crowd alone. He tried to hold his head a little higher, attempting to not look afraid.

"Common Fenton it won't be so bad. Just swoop in, say hello and swoop out, no biggy." He walked around, scoping out a good place to hide. He thought about the port-a-potty on the outskirts of the convention, but if he was gone for too long that might look suspicious and little gross. His attention directed elsewhere, he walked straight into Dash Baxter, causing Dash to drop popcorn all over Danny's head.

"FENTON! You made me lose my Phantom pop corn and got grease all over my new Danny Phantom shirt! You're going to pay for this!" Danny quickly got up and started to run but, Dash had lifted him off of the ground by the back of his shirt. He was running in air. Seeing no way out, Danny hung limp as Dash preceded to take to top off of one of the huge garbage bins standing around and less than gracefully dump him inside. Danny flinched as the lid was noisily replaced on top of his head, plunging him into complete darkness. He could hear the laughter of Dash and his friends slowly moving away.

"Well I guess that takes care of one problem. Going ghost!" Danny focused his energy on his center and let the white rings slide down either side of his body. Not wanting to stay in a pile a trash much longer he phased out of the can. His face contorted in disgust as he peeled an unfinished sucker off of his butt. As soon as Danny was in full view a collective gasp could be heard from everyone around him. Like a deer in the headlights he looked around him. He had forgotten to walk out of the can invisible instead of in plain sight.

"Aw poop." Danny winced as an ear splitting shriek rang out as the flood gates came crashing down, teenagers from all sides came stampeding towards him.

"Wait hold on!" Nobody listened to Danny as he was tackled from all sides.

"OH MY GOD IT'S DANNY PHANTOM!"

"HE ACTUALLY CAME!"

"WILL YOU SIGN MY POSTER?!"

"YOU ARE SO COOL!"

"HAVE MY CHILDREN!" Danny had to double take at that last one. He desperately tried to fly above the crowd but was dragged down by too many hands. He tried to escape by turning intangible but so many people were on him that they turned intangible when he did. Not one relinquished their grasp.

"HOLD ON PEOPLE! I NEED MY SPACE!" He yelled to the crowd. It was no use; he couldn't even hear himself over the screams.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME!?"

"SIGN MY ABS!"

"WILL YOU COME TO MY SISTER'S BIRTHDAY PARTY!?" Danny struggled to breathe as the pressure of the crowd built up. He could only watch as the sky disappeared behind the bodies of hundreds of screaming fans. He put up his arms to defend his face. Closing his eyes shut he expected the worst.

Wait, was the crowd thinning? Suddenly he felt a shock to his side that caused him to writhe in agony. The shock came from a device the Fentons had produced to neutralize a ghost's powers. He wondered to himself what was going on.

_OWW! Why can't I stay in my ghost form! Not good not good! I can't phase back here! Sam, Tucker where are you!_

He had to focus all of his energy on staying ghost, barley leaving any left to breathe. He peeked through his arms to see people backing away from him. The screams of delight giving way to a torrent of whispers. Soon everyone was in a circle around him. He looked up. Directly in front of him was the business end of a Fenton ecto ray.

"Gotcha ghost." Jack slyly said with a victorious grin on his face. It was all Danny could do to not change back. He was quivering with the effort. The only thing he could do was to wait for Sam or Tucker to come and help him.

"NOOOOOO! DON'T HURT HIM!" Suddenly, breaking through the invisible line that now kept the crowd back, a girl about his age came rocketing towards him. She quickly positioned herself between Danny and his parents, holding her arms wide to make herself as large as possible to protect her hero. She had pure white hair the exact shade of Danny's that shined in the sun and hung down her back in long waves. She wore something similar to what Danny wore. She had white gloves, boots and belt. Her pants flared out at the bottom and had white flames creeping up the leg. She was relatively tall, or at least she seemed that way to Danny from on the ground.

"I did NOT spend 5,000 dollars on a last second plane ticket from Minionapolis, to watch my hero get toasted by some heartless, obsessed ghost hunters!" Danny was surprised at the girl in front him, let alone the amount of malice in her voice. He watched the surprised look on his dads face at the girl's sentiment. Maddie was quickly running through the crowd towards her husband.

"Jack! Did you get him?" Maddie took a second to observe the scene. She saw the determined fan girl in front of her husband and understood immediately. "It's okay little girl we just want to take the Ghost Child. If you could just step aside everything will be alright."

"NO DEAL! People like you make me SICK! You would hunt down a hero just because he's a ghost! I thought people knew better than to discriminate against others just because we aren't alike. SO WHAT if he floats? Look at all the amazing things he's done all the people he's saved!" Approving mumbles from the crowd around them could be heard. Jack fumbled back at the girl's sudden outburst, while Maddie stepped up to the girl and dropped her motherly tone.

"Have you seen the news!? This manifestation is more than this town can handle. He's an ectoplasmic menace that needs to be disposed of! Now step aside!" The girl held her ground by planting her feet firmly, making it clear she wasn't moving any time soon.

* * *

Skulker came around the corner, seeing the huge convention. He turned his head left and right, looking at all of the Danny Posters and look-a-likes, each one looking like the real thing.

"Well this is going to make things more difficult."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly the scream of teenage girl's delight hit him full force. He looked over to see a crowd condensing around a single boy with snow white hair.

"Or not." Skulker shrugged and flew forward waiting to get a good angle for his shot. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the familiar blue and orange jumpsuits of the so called 'ghost hunters.'

"Ah yes I should have expect those two to be here. Mabey I'll let them capture the ghost child for me." He watched as the scene before him ensued. Danny was on the ground clearly in pain, but wait? What was that? A second halfa?

Skulker zoomed in on the specimen in question.

_She has the same hair, is the same age; she has the same clothes and the same determined stare. The only difference is that her eyes aren't green, but a steely blue. This is very interesting indeed; this hunt has just reached a whole new level_.

"Enough with these baffoons, this is an opportunity I can't afford to gamble on some incompetent humans." Skulker zoomed forward, aiming his first shots at the human ghost hunters to blast them out of his way.

* * *

Danny felt a shiver and he hiccupped as a puff of blue mist escaped his mouth.

_Really! This is not what I need right now! Please let it be the box ghost, please let it be _just_ the box ghost!_

"Ghost." He tried to yell, but only a barely audible whisper escaped his mouth before Skulker had struck down his parents from behind. Danny could hear Skulker's maniacal laughter as he swooped down. Danny tried to put up a shield, fire an ecto blast, shoot ice beams out of his eyes, anything. He had to stop when he felt the white rings start to form at his center. Using all his remaining power, he stopped the change. His vision started to get fuzzy around the edges; he was going to pass out any second. He felt someone tugging on his arms. He looked up and tried to focus.

It was the girl who had jumped in front of him before.

"Wait… you have… to run…." His vision was blacking in and out, he could barely make out that Skulker was coming towards them.

"Get back you stupid ghost!" The girl was franticly trying to hide him away.

"At last ghost child, the hunt is over." All he could hear was the frantic yelps of the girl who had tried to save him and Skulker's maniacal laughter as he was stuffed into a very cramped dark box. Cries for help from the girl trapped beside him plagued his thoughts as he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_ I would like to give a shout out to my beta reader dragondancer123! you rock! wouldn't have been as cool without you!_

_Common you know you wanna push that green button! Plz even if you just say "it was good" or along other lines "wow this sucked" just comment!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ha I love christmas break and all that extra time spent in bed. Fortunatly for you guys i also like to use that time to update! yea for a new chapter. I had a little trouble with this one initialy so tell me how it turned out. the more reviwes I get the faster I update! I am sorry to all who got there hopes up, but the fan girl is infact OC. to tell the truth i'm not a really big fan of danielle, i don't really see her relevence as far as the actually TV series goes. (plz don't flame me!) Anyway now that i've probably angered several people. on with the show! enjoy._

* * *

AHHHHHHH!

The dampened scream of an excited crowd reached Sam and Tucker's ears.

"Aw! I didn't even get to finish my chilly-bacon-hotdog!" Sam abruptly stood up and grabbed Tucker by the wrist, causing his hotdog to fall to the ground in a less than appetizing plop.

"Common Tucker, it sounds like Danny's going to need some back up." Sam struggled through the crowd, Tucker trailing behind her. The uproar died away after they heard a small scream. Sam went from slightly worried and amused, to panicked and terrified. Tucker still behind her, and struggling to keep pace with her. Danny was a mere one hundred feet away, but it might as well have been a thousand. The crowd was so dense it was like trying to maneuver through wet concrete. Sam could hear the distinct whine of an ecto - gun being fired up.

_Oh no Danny!_

Sam desperately tried to get through the crowd, but it was like a solid wall. Since she was close enough, she could hear bits and pieces of some kind of conversation that was being held at the center of the mob.

"No Deal!.........Sick!………So what!……" The angry tone of the unknown voice drove Sam to shove harder. She had no clue who was yelling at who, or for what reason, but she could guess it wasn't for anything good. Out of nowhere an all too familiar laugh cut through the air.

_Skulker. _

Suddenly the crowd was running in all different directions. Like salmon swimming upstream, they made the last couple yards toward Danny. They came out into a clearing to see Mr. and Mrs. Fenton on the ground rubbing their heads tenderly. Skulker was latching a lid onto a giant glowing purple box. Skulker laughed once more in triumph and shot into the sky, turning invisible as he went.

"DANNY!" Sam ran towards the spot where Danny had last been, she stared at the ground like a dumb child. Tucker ran, seemingly exhausted, past her. Sam stopped him by grabbing his shoulder, and gave him a quizzical look.

"What are you doing?" Sam's voice conveying her inner confusion and lingering disbelief. Tucker spun around and put his hands on his knees and roughly explained between breaths.

"Skulker…Ghost Zone….Specter Speeder…" Sam caught on and half dragged him all the way to Fenton Works. Sam heard Tucker's cry of relief as the building came into sight. He all but collapsed on the front step as Sam dug for her key in her spider back pack. She hastily shoved the key into the slot and unlocked it. Sam threw her weight into the door causing it to violently swing inward. She ran into the house, leaving Tucker to slowly stagger in behind her.

"Common!" Sam yelled halfway down the stairs leading to the lab.

"I'm coming!" Tucker stumbled over the threshold and closed the front door behind him. He tottered down the stairs with his remaining energy, and grabbed a Fenton thermos off of the counter as an afterthought, finally collapsing into the passenger seat of the hovering Specter Speeder.

"Don't worry Danny, we're coming." Sam said under her breath as she flipped some seemingly random switches and throttled up the speeder, plunging themselves into the swirling green ghost portal.

* * *

_A/N: *person walks on stage and nervously taps microphone causeing it to whine and get everyone attention* "sorry about that, but if you could all look to the Beta Reader section of the theater I would like to aknowlede dragondancer123 at this time. Dragondancer123 if you would please stand."_

_*dragondancer blushes and stands up waving, the crowd goes wild, someone actually faints from the excitment*" I would just like to recognize this amazing person for all of her hard work. heck she practiclly wrote half the thing, so give it up for dragondancer!" _

_*crowd turns into giant screaming mob and almost gets out of control* just wanted to thank my beta for putting up with me. honestly this chapter wouldn't have been nearly a fourth as good without her!_

_and now on with the show._

Danny could feel every molecule in his body ache. He found his limbs in a cramped, uncomfortable position. He tried to crack open his eyelids, still completely oblivious to the situation he had landed himself in. His vision was blurry. A giant white thing was in his face. He tried to bring it into focus. He recoiled when he realized the giant blob was a girl less than three inches from his face.

"Whoa!" He hit his head on something hard behind him when he jerked backward. The girl started to squeal and clap her hands frantically, and was quickly back in his face.

"Hi! My name is Emily! I can't believe I got captured with the Danny Phantom. This is the most exciting day of my life!" The girl started to squeal with delight at their current predicament. Danny raised his eyebrows at the girl and quickly assed the situation.

First he tried to figure out where all the glowing light was coming from. He could've slapped himself when he realized it was him, and he thanked his lucky stars he was still in ghost mode. They were in a small container, thus the cramped position of his legs. It reminded him strangely of a refrigerator box he and his sister had played in when they were little.

He looked at the girl across from him. She was looking at him like he was all that kept her alive. He saw her recreation of his hazmat suit, and attempts to dye her hair his same snowy white. Her eyes were filled with excitement and anticipation as she watched his every move. He struggled to remember the name she had so considerately screamed in his face.

"Um… hi. What was your name again?"

"Emily! My name is Emily!" Her eyes lit up when he spoke to her, excitement dripping from the tone in her voice.

"Could I have your autograph? Please please please please please!" She begged like she was five, though she was clearly older than Danny.

Danny was hesitant. He was confused at the girl's lack of worry or concern of being locked in a box with no knowledge of where they were going. Though, he figured he'd rather have an excited fan girl than a scared one; so he didn't say anything.

"Um, sure? Got a pen, and something to write on?" Her face might have fallen off she was smiling so hard. She franticly searched her pocket for something to write with. Joy turned to distress as she failed to produce any sort of writing utensil. Her face fell blank as she stopped looking, and stared off into space.

"I don't have a pen." Her voice was barley a whisper.

"What?" Danny couldn't hear what she had said.

Emily's face was completely blank when she looked up at him. It slowly started to fill with rage as the fact that she had nothing for him to write with, hit her.

"I DON'T HAVE ONE STINKING PEN!" Danny had to turn intangible as she swung her fists into the walls of their small prison. Subconsciously, he realized he wasn't able to phase though the walls, though he wasn't expecting to be able to anyway. Skulker wouldn't be that stupid. It still worried him that this girl was more concerned with his autograph than being caged like an animal. He watched her flail her fists around trying to take note of any weak spot she might hit.

"Here I am; the closest ANYONE has EVER been to the famous Danny Phantom, and I can't remember to bring one stupid PEN! How retarded AM I? I mean look at you! Here you are right in front of my face! No one may ever get this opportunity again! I…Just….. AUGHHH!" Her fist came down hard on the bottom of the box they were in, making it shudder. Danny took a mental note.

_Bingo._

"Whoa okay calm down!" The girl immediately stopped and looked up at Danny evenly; waiting for him to say something. Her sudden change in demeanor was enough to distract him from any plan of escape he was forming. He was seriously starting to wonder about the girl's mental stability. Danny saw a small trail where a tear had escaped the girl's eye. He turned tangible again, the threat of any misplaced aggression having vanished. Danny tried to avoid her awkward expectant gaze.

"Listen um, when we get home, I can get a pen and we can even take a picture, okay?" The girl's jaw dropped.

"Really!?" She shrieked. Her voice was so high; he was surprised it was within his range of hearing.

"Yes! Really! But only if you calm down!" The effect was immediate. Emily closed her mouth and relaxed her shoulders, taking deep breaths; desperately trying to get herself under control. Danny, out of habit, started to mutter under his breath in frustration.

"God, I get stuck in a box with a girl and it has to be one with rollercoaster emotions." Apparently his muttering wasn't so hushed because he could see the effects of his words. He might as well have killed her parents by the look on her face. Several more tears cascaded down her cheeks. She tried to hide her crying as best she could by letting her hair fall in front of her face. Danny, absolutely racked with guilt, tried desperately to make amends.

"No I didn't mean that!" His eyes slightly flared with concern. Her breath shuddered between silent sobs.

"Its o-okay, you're right. I'm w-worthless and unhelpful. I'm s-sorry you had to g-get stuck with me." She stifled a sob as she tried to control herself. Danny was mentally slapping himself for his actions.

"Listen, I really didn't mean it. You are nowhere near worthless or unhelpful. What would I have done if you hadn't come in-between me and those ghost hunters? I'd probably be in some lab being dissected by now!" He really was trying his best to make her feel better. Sure she was still crazy, but she was his responsibility now. He had to do everything he could to get her home safe. Emily looked at Danny, her eyes sparkling from the tears. She sniffled and looked back at her knees.

* * *

_Okay before any of you ask, Jack and Maddie come back in in the next chappter. I don't like making my chapters too long. I hoped you liked it! I love getting those little notes! any suggestions about anything let me know! I try to keep an open and one more thing, I am now excepting ideas for chapter titles! cuz i can't think of any good ones by myself. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone! I know it's been a while scince i posted. But that's okay because you know what at least i'm posting. I really hate people who wait like months before posting again without letting me know how long it's going to be. _

_on that note you should all thank **dragondancer123** for being amazing, and being my beta, and helping me get this to you guys even though she was sick. Thats right people remeber to wash your hands! Alright on with the show!_

* * *

Jack and Maddie were struggling to come out of a daze. The smell of burnt silly putty permeated the air, curling its way into their noses. They slowly sat up and looked at the chaotic scene before them. People were coming out from behind tables and trashcans, having had a lot of practice at shielding themselves from ghost attacks. Maddie looked warily at her husband, who had taken the brunt of the shots.

"Jack, Sweetie, are you alright? Where did that ghost come from? I couldn't see him on any of our scanners." Maddie had taken out several tracking devices that were franticly scanning the area.

"I'm fine Madds. Hey, where'd that ghost punk go?! He was right here. We almost had him! If it weren't for that Ghost Kid distracting us, we could've stopped this stupid attack from even happening!" Someone from the reforming crowd scoffed loudly at Jack's remark. Jack searched the many faces in the crowd.

"Well it's true! That ghost is more of a problem than he's worth! Just look at all the damage he's caused!" Jack motioned to the many upturned trash cans, broken merchandise and spilled food that littered the park.

Another unknown voice from the crowd spoke up to defend her now captive hero.

"If you wouldn't have attacked him he could've stopped the whole thing from even happening, and we'd have gotten an autograph!" Angry murmurs of agreement could be heard from the increasingly restless crowd. Maddie retorted defensively for her husband.

"Phantom is a ghost! He's just manipulating all of you to think that he's good. He's really just an evil ectoplasmic manifestation bent on destroying the world! Really, are all of you that blind?" A deeper voice, clearly that of a teenage male, was quick to respond on behalf of the crowd around him.

"Yeah, an evil manifestation that just happens to save the town and the people in it on a regular basis. Excuse me for not thinking he was evil earlier!" Jack stood a little taller, seeing his wife needed him by her side.

"He's a menace! You people have to snap out of it! Can't you see he's slowly destroying this town?" The murmurs of disagreement were slowly growing into audible exclamations of distrust. Maddie nervously looked around at the crowd that was slowly creeping towards them.

"Jack, come on now, let's just let these people be and go back to the house for some fudge." Jack, his attention successfully diverted, was lead by Maddie to the Fenton RV. The angry crowd glared, on the brink of doing something to stop the ghost hunters from escaping. Maddie hastily got Jack into the RV, and drove away from the park back towards the house. She sighed as they turned a corner, the angry crowd shrinking out of sight.

* * *

Jack bounded through the door over to the fridge for the fudge his wife had promised. Jazz was at the table reading some new psychology book. She put it down when she noticed her mother's strained face.

"What's the problem Mom? Did the Ghost Kid get away again?" Maddie smoothly pulled out a chair to sit next to her daughter.

"Yes, but that's not it. I have to wonder why so many people are willing to put faith in something that is so clearly evil. I mean Phantom is a ghost, and ghosts are evil, therefore Phantom is evil. Are we the only people who can make that connection?" Jazz thoughtfully put a hand on her mother's back and stood up from her chair.

"You know what I think about Phantom, Mom. Isn't it possible that not all ghosts are bad? If he was evil, wouldn't he have made his move by now?" Maddie was lost in thought. When she looked up to respond, she saw Jazz was gone. Only her husband was beside her, happily munching away on his favorite chocolaty treat.

* * *

"Ow! Watch it Skulker!" Danny had just abruptly fallen about seven feet into a, less than inviting looking, cage.

Fun.

The door to the cage was on the top. Danny felt very much like a hamster as Skulker quickly used some weird tongs to close the latch. The cage, however, was an improvement from the confines of the box. The cage was about the size of his bedroom; only without all of its amenities. He abruptly felt someone tugging on his leg. He looked down and found Emily clinging to him for dear life. The room the cage was in reminded him of his parent's lab; the distinctive smell of green goop hanging in the air. There was a table in the middle of the room covered in ectoplasm. Based on the many sharp glowing blades in the room, Skulker was his own taxidermist. The thought of the amount of ghosts that had met their demise in this room sent a small shiver up his spine.

"That's quite alright whelp, you won't feel any pain much longer. That goes for your little friend too." Skulker mocked them from the doorway.

"In your dreams Skulker. If you think this cage is all you need to keep me captive, you're a lot dumber than I thought." Danny gathered ectoplasm in his left hand and fired it at the flimsy looking cage. The blast ricocheted off of the bar he was aiming for and continued to bounce around. Danny put a shield around himself and Emily until the blast died off. Skulker laughed.

"This is not just any cage, child. These bars are coated with a special chemical that repels anything containing ectoplasm, human or no. I think you'll be pleased to know I picked it up from your parent's lab a couple of months ago. Maybe I gave them a little less credit than they deserved." Skulker grinned. "I have to go tend to my other pets. I will be back to collect my prize." Skulker laughed again as he exited the room. Leaving Danny to struggle in a cage, helpless fan girl still glued to his leg.

"Emily you have to let go!" She still clung to his leg; cutting off his circulation. She shook with fear and whimpered at Danny's attempts to make her let go.

"Phantom, you have to protect me! I don't want to be here. I never signed up for this. All I wanted was an autograph. Please don't let him chop my head off!"

"Emily, it'll be okay we just have to figure a way out of this." Danny phased his leg out from Emily's grasp and went to inspect the cage wall. Emily fell to the floor at the sudden absence of anything to grab on to. Danny tried to touch the bar but couldn't get within four inches of it. He leaned all of his weight against the bar, but was still unable to touch it. It was like there was an invisible barrier pushing him back. It didn't hurt; it just wouldn't let him through. Emily was quickly back on her feet, and clinging to Danny's waist. He was starting to think that maybe she wasn't just scared. He attempted to look at her over his shoulder, and saw she was eyeing the cage cautiously.

"Why are the bars glowing like that?"

"Weren't you listening? Skulker coated it with a chemical that repels ectoplasm. In short, I can't touch it. See." Danny pressed his hand against the invisible barrier to demonstrate; leaning on it again. Emily took her hand from Danny's waist to try to touch the bar in front of them.

"Huh, feels kind of warm."

"That's it!" A smile beamed across his face. It was so obvious; how had he not thought of this earlier? Danny inspected the simple bolt lock on the roof of the cage. Skulker had figured it didn't need to be complicated; if his prey couldn't touch it they couldn't get out anyway.

"What? What's wrong?" Emily was startled by Danny's sudden exclamation. Danny walked to the center of the cage directly below the lock. She would have to at least stand on his shoulders to reach it.

"Emily, how do you feel about heights?"

* * *

Tucker sat lounging in the passenger seat of the Specter Speeder, occupying his time by playing some game on his PDA. He was humming, who knows what, terribly out of tune. Sam was growing increasingly frustrated. Not that we can blame her. Tucker slouched further down in the seat.

"Sam, are we there yet?" Tucker whined. Sam punched him in the shoulder.

"No Tucker. What do you think this is; some kind of family vacation?! Danny is in danger." Tucker gingerly rubbed the spot he knew a bruise would be later.

"Geeze Sam, calm down. It's just Skulker. Danny does have ghost powers. You know he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He's probably in the middle of kicking Skulker's butt right now." Sam turned around a floating rock and Skulker's lair came into view. The giant skull like mountain loomed over the rest of the island.

Tucker turned off his PDA and looked out the window. They'd never actually been to Skulker's lair. All they knew was what Danny had told them, and Danny wasn't exactly the greatest story teller around.

Sam glided down towards the mouth of the cave. Which, ironically, in this situation really was a mouth. Tucker flipped on the Speeder's head lights, stirring up a swarm of massive three foot long purple bats. They we're a disgusting shade of purple with beady red eyes.

"AHHH! Sam hide!" Tucker flung himself underneath the seat as the bats harmlessly flew overhead.

"Tucker, be a man for once would you?!" Tucker sheepishly got up from underneath the seat and readjusted his beret, muttering something about Goths being used to this kind of thing. Sam fiddled with the Real World Item detector on the Speeder, figuring Danny would have something like his cell phone in his pocket. Twenty or so little blips showed up on the screen.

"Why does Skulker have all this Real World stuff?" Tucker asked. Sam looked confused by what she saw on the screen.

"I don't know? Maybe he likes rare human things too? Either way it doesn't matter, we'll have to check every one of these dots to see if it's Danny. Even then we may not find him. I'm just assuming he has something like his cell phone with him." Tucker moaned.

"Why can't anything ever be easy!? First giant man eating bats and now we have to go snooping around a ghost's lair. Danny so owes me for this later." Sam rolled her eyes; she put the Speeder in park and hopped out with Wrist Rays and Fenton Phones ready. Tucker clamored out after her with a Fenton ecto-gun and a Thermos strapped to his back.

"C'mon Tucker, we've got to get moving." With that, Tucker grudgingly followed after Sam into the dark, damp cave that was the entrance to Skulker's home.

* * *

_You should press the little green button because your nice! Happy New year! WHOOOO! don't do anything stupid when you get drunk. just be carefull okay? alright peace out!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Omg finnaly the last chapter! Yea! because lets face it i have lost all motivation to write this anymore. but being the nice person that i am, i stuck it out for all you guys and wrote an endding. you should be so happy. anyway here you go! SHout out to Dragondancer123 for putting up with my borring writting! yeah! I'm so happy to be done with this! _

* * *

"Salad Tongs?" Tucker had calibrated his PDA to the Real World Item Detector in the Specter Speeder. This was apparently the 'rare human stuff' Skulker liked to collect.

"Why would Skulker have salad tongs?" Tucker turned to Sam, to see what she would have to say. She was distracted; looking sympathetically at the ghosts in the cages that surrounded them. The room they were in looked a lot like a kennel. They had gone down several hallways before Tucker's PDA had led them to this room.

"I thought Skulker would have learned something about putting creatures in cages after the whole Sampson thing! Apparently he has a thicker skull than I thought." She reached for one of the cages and started to undo the lock.

"Sam those are ghosts! Not harmless fluffy bunnies!" Tucker backed away from Sam grabbing the Fenton thermos strapped to his back.

"That still doesn't mean they deserve to be caged. Besides, if Skulker can catch this stuff I'm sure it can't be that bad." The cage Sam unlocked squeaked open. There was a moment before a small teal little duckling waddled out of the cage. Stumbling around in circles, it quacked happily at Sam. Tucker let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in.

"Okay I guess he isn't so bad, but that's the only-"

"You! How dare you trespass in my lair, and release my pets! You shall pay for your insolence!" Several missile launchers popped up out of Skulker's shoulders.

"Aw man!" Tucker whined. He stumbled backward behind Sam, who was ready with her Wrist Ray. Before anyone could fire, the little duckling was in Skulker's face. The harmless little teal duckling had sprouted fangs, its eyes had turned a glowing red and it was multiplying faster than they could count. In a matter of seconds Skulker was lost in a giant pile of teal vampire ducklings. The rest of the ghost animals in the room were scratching at their cages and pawing at the doors.

"Tucker, help me open these cages!" Sam pleaded as she struggled to undo another lock. Skulker was blasting his way out from underneath the onslaught of ducklings.

"But Sam, what if they attack us!?"

"Tucker, just trust me!" Sam got the lock off of another cage. A blue tiger with white stripes and three heads sprung out of the cage and headed straight for Skulker. Tucker nervously helped Sam unlock the rest of the cages. It didn't take long before all of Skulker's 'pets' were in the fray; from fire breathing frogs with claws, to a porcupine with green glowing dagger like quills.

"You cannot defeat me! I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter! I shall capture you all! Put me down!" Sam and Tucker could hear Skulker's voice become a mere squeak as he was removed from his battle suit. The Ghost animals stopped attacking and started to walk towards Sam.

"Back! Back you fiends!" Tucker was quickly in front of Sam with the Fenton Thermos aimed at the ghosts in front of them.

"Tucker!" Sam shoved Tucker out of the way, and made him put the thermos down. They could still hear Skulker squeak as he was brought forward in the jaws of a dark green saber tooth tiger.

"Put me down I say! I will capture you! You will all be mine once again! Umpf." Skulker was drooped at Sam's feet. Sam grabbed the thermos out of Tucker's hands.

"Will you shut up already?" Sam aimed at the tiny blob at her feet and Skulker's rant was cut short by the tell tale beam of blue light. She quickly capped the thermos and handed it back to Tucker.

"Now that that's over with." She absentmindedly reached down to pet the Tiger that had brought her Skulker, who purred deeply. Tucker, who was still wary of the ghosts, stayed behind Sam at a reasonable distance.

"Okay, this is all just fine and dandy, but we still have to find Danny. We have the whole island to search. It could take hours!" A knowing glint in the tigers eye he stepped aside along with all of the other animals creating a path to the door. In the threshold was an anxious pink bunny; seeming to be waiting for them to follow.

* * *

"Just move it a little bit to the right, and then we can get out of here." Danny was currently floating a small ways off the ground, Emily sitting nervously on his shoulders.

"But what if the ghost comes to get us?! What if he's mad and rips our heads off!?" Danny could feel her start to shake with fear once again. He let out a sigh; this was getting a little frustrating. They'd been through this scenario at least three times already. It was like talking to a three year old in a teenager's body.

"Remember that when we get out of here you get a picture, an autograph, and if you do really well… maybe I'll even" He paused to think of some new way to get her to refocus. "… Fly you around town?" Danny instantly regretted the sentiment as he felt all of Emily's muscles tense.

"REALLY!?" She started to bounce up and down on his shoulders, squealing in delight.

"Really what?" Danny looked at the door to find Tucker with an amused grin on his face, Sam beside him.

"Sam, Tucker you came!" Danny lifted Emily from his shoulders and set her on the ground; landing along the side of the cage closest to his friends.

"Well duh, what'd you think? We'd just let you get captured?" Sam asked sarcastically. She was already pushing a table beside the cage so that she could get on top to undo the latch.

Emily looked apprehensively at the girl going to unlock the cage. She watched as her chance to earn a flight around town slipped through her fingers.

"Um, that's okay I can get it! Really we were doing just fine." Sam stood up on the table and gave the newcomer a skeptical look.

"Yes, because it's so much easier to open the lock from the inside of the cage. I think I got this." Emily's face broke into a scowl as Sam made her way to the top of the cage.

"I said don't open that lock you Goth freak!"

silence.

"Excuse me?" Sam was exasperated. Here she was saving this girl's life, and she had the nerve to call her a freak? Emily paid no attention to Sam, and walked over to Danny.

"Phantom, I can still get that lock open, you just have to give me a chance! Please; I'll never get the opportunity to fly with you again! Everyone knows you only carry people when you're removing them from danger and, even then that's really rare! Please let me help! Please!" Emily's face was red and her eyes were, once again, starting to water. Danny stood there his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He didn't know what to do, appease Emily and suffer from the look Sam was giving him the rest of the day, or let Sam have her way and have Emily bawling in his lap the whole way home. He decided on the former.

"Um…okay, Emily you can get us out." He could practically feel the glare Sam had aimed at his head intensify, as Emily sprung to her usual chipper self. Well as usual as she could get anyway.

"Thank you Phantom, thank you! I won't let you down I promise!" Emily awkwardly tried to get on Danny's shoulders again. With a lot of pulled hair and laughs from Tucker later, Emily was triumphantly holding the bolt to the cage in her hand.

* * *

"Emily you need to stop bouncing you're going to throw us off course." Danny struggled to hold Emily still, while Sam struggled to keep her death grip on the steering wheel instead of Emily's throat. The bouncing subsided slightly as the neared the Fenton Portal. Danny got out of the speeder to poke his head through the portal, as always, to see if his parents were anywhere in sight.

Danny waved his hand to signal for them it was alright to go through. Sam, as steadily as she could with Ms. Mexican Jumping Bean in the back seat, parked the speeder in the corner of the lab. As Emily hopped out of the speeder, she started to giggle uncontrollably with anticipation. Danny was quick to cover her mouth to try to stifle her laughter.

"Emily we have to be quiet. If you're not, I can't take you around town." She immediately stopped giggling, even going as far as holding her breath. Danny walked over to the counter where his parents kept all of their paperwork and grabbed a pen. He hung a camera around his neck that was lying nearby.

"Okay guys, I'll be back as soon as I can, just after I have Emily taken care of. If someone asks where I am, lie." Sam was still irritated and was quick to snap back at anyone who presented the slightest challenge.

"We know how to cover for you Danny, we've only been doing it for year now!" she kept her voice to a whisper but the anger still came through clear as day. Tucker smiled sympathetically at Danny before he walked over to Emily.

"See you in a bit dude, good luck." Danny returned the sentiment with a lopsided grin and quickly picked up Emily bridal style turning them invisible and intangible on his way out through the ceiling. Emily still squirming with glee let out a small squeal as they rose above the street.

"Oh my gosh! It's even better than I imagined! Go higher, go higher!" Danny reluctantly obliged, struggling to keep his hold on her, as she continued to wriggle around in his arms. As she whipped her head back and forth taking in the view she noticed the camera around Danny's neck.

"You remembered!" And like the true fan girl she was, she let out a scream and proceeded to take at least twenty pictures of herself and the ghost boy, effectively cutting of his air supply by forgetting the strap was round his neck.

"Emily…can't…breathe!"

* * *

_And then the heavens sang because the stupid story was over! yeah! whoooo! if you read it and thought it was good then i guess that makes one of you. quote unquote, thanks. I shall now go back to writting that other story that i'm not going to post untill i'm completely done, that happens to be a Danny Phantom Twighlight crossover... Oh wait did i let that slip... Oh well you heard me! I'm not written out just yet! muahahaha! it'll probably be like a mounth or two or three, mabey even four before i get it out, so don't get too excited. anyway thanks for reading and staying with me through the whole painfull ride! _


End file.
